The Floor Is Caving In
by XxXxQueenXofXSoulsxXxX
Summary: The group from Corpse Party and both groups of Soul Eater (Team Maka and Team Killik) are all sent to Heavenly Host Elementary School and trapped there with evil child spirits, a demon girl, rotting corpses and students who have gone completely insane. Who will survive? Who will die? Rating is T for now but may change :P I really don't know. I don't own either things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, very, very, VERY beautiful peoples! What's up? Oh really? That's awesome! :D Anyways, this is my vurry furst sterry- I KNOW THATS SPELLED WRONG! IM NOT STUPID, THAT'S JUST THE WAY I TALK, OKAY?! Haha :3 Anyways, please enjoy my story and also please leave a like, I'd love to know what you guys think of me as a writer, and as a weird person before the story starts :P, and also what you think of the story so far, so please leave a review! :D Enjoy the story! Bye! **

* * *

A boy with ash-blonde hair and brown eyes, stood in a circle with his friends,. They were all in classroom 1-A in a circle, all chanting a charm in their heads.

"There, everyone say it nine times?" Ayumi asked quickly.

"Uh-huh." Everyone said at the same time.

"Okay, then rip off your piece if the doll."

Everyone tore off a piece of the doll, leaving nothing left.

"Okay, a success!" Ayumi exclaimed.

Just then, the candles Ayumi lot were blown out and the ground began to shake furiously.

"What?" Someone shrieked from the darkness.

"Is this an earthquake?" Another voice yelled.

The building shook harder, wind slapping against the windows and the roof shingles flapping in the wind.

Yuka clung to Satishi in fear. "Big brother!" She cried.

The floor boards began creaking and sinking down, as if it was sand.

Suddenly, with hundred of loud shrieks from the floor boards and from the group of eight teens and their teacher, the ground collapsed beneath them, and they all call through.

* * *

Around the world, in a small Nevada town called Death City, another group of teens was meeting. But little did they know, they would all soon have the same fate as Satoshi and his friends.

A girl with ash-blonde hair pulled into pigtails and forest-green eyes sat in between the legs of her boyfriend, a tan albino boy with blood-red eyes and snowy-white hair.

The boy had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin laid on her shoulder.

The fourteen teens all sat in a circle. The circle was made up of Maka, Soul, Ragnarok, Crona, Kim, Jaqulin, Killik, Oxford, Harvar, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsuabki.

"We should do a charm." A girl with short pink hair named Kim, said.

"Huh? What kind of 'charm'?" A boy with blue hair, Black*Star asked.

"It's just this cool charm my sister taught me. Me and her have done it loads of times, it's super easy." Kim explained.

"Easy? Kim, your charms are never easy. They're ways really complicated or weird." A girl with long, hip-length, light, cocoa-brown hair, named Jaqulin said.

Kim snorted,. "Whatever! Anyways, all we have to do is chant 'Sachicko we beg of you'..." She started looking at everyone nodding once per each person. "Fourteen times! You have to say 'Sachicko we beg of you fourteen times and," She pulled out a large piece of paper but into the shape of a person, "We all have to be holding this and afterward we all have to rip off a piece of it off. But afterward, be careful not to lose your piece of it, okay?"

"Okay, let's do it." Maka said.

"Huh? You don't seem like you'd be interested in things like charms or curses." Soul said.

Maka shrugged. "Eh."

"Anyways, let's do dis!" Kim exclaimed.

Everyone one stood and grabbed onto (on to? Is that two words? I don't know, just go with it) the piece of paper.

"Get a really good grip on the paper, dig your nails into it if you have to in order to get a better grip." Kim advised. "Now, start the chant!"

"Sachick we beg of you." Everyone chanted silently in their minds.

Ma few seconds later, Kim popped open her eyes. "Done! You guys all say it fifteen times?"

"Yeah." Everyone replied, but really, no one was really completely certain, positive or confident that they had said it fourteen times.

"Okay, now rip off your piece of paper." Kim said.

Everyone tightened their grip on the paper and pulled. All fourteen teens ended up with a small scrap of paper.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the ground started shaking profusely.

"What?" Crona yelled.

The trees around them started shaking with the ground.

"Aaaagghhh!" Maka shrieked.

Trees bent and broke around them. The grass below them tore apart around and below them.

"What's happening?" Liz screamed in terror.

The ground collapsed under them and they all fell through, screaming their lungs out.

Maka wrapped her arms around Soul as they fell and he did the same, pulling her to his chest as they fell into total, and complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO THERE! :D I'm back! It's 6:00 am and my cat just climbed up a closed window then didn't know how to get down because he's a little freak :P IM SO BORED AND I JUT PULLED AN ALL-NIGHTER SO I THOUGHT I'D WRITE MORE! Yay! Boredom! Hahaha :3 Anyways, please enjoy and leave a review. Pleeeeeeaaassse? I know you wanna! *Deep voice* SO YOU BETTA DO IT! *Normal voice again* But only if you like the story, so PLEASE ENJOY THE DAME STORY! XD**

* * *

Maka's back slammed against a splintery, wooden floor and she passed out on impact.

Near her was a piece of paper with **"Dear Heavenly Elementary School students and staff"**, written in big bold letters.

Blood was splattered upon the walls and floors. Bloody finger prints were painted against the light wall paper, but the trail of finger prints ended at a corpse, which appeared to be the body of a female high school student.

A small crimson stream started to drip from the back of Maka's head. It pooled and started to run down a deep crack in the uneven, hole-filled, splintery wood.

* * *

Satoshi and Yuka fell and landed in a hallway much similar to the one Maka had fallen in, in fact, exactly the same, down to the last detail except for the corpse. Satoshi landed on the floor and Yuka fell on his chest, which cushioned her fall, although she still passed out from the fear. (I know it's different from the game, shuddap!) Satoshi slowly opened his eyes.

He wasn't knocked out, and he didn't feel the rough wood floor beneath him. Instead he felt a warm, soft cushion below him.

He lifted Yuka off of him by her armpits and propped her up against a wall. He turned and looked back at what he had landed in and saw a bloody, rotting corpse of a dead high school student wearing the same uniform as him.

He got wide eyes. "Agh!" He shrieked, falling back.

Yuk a blinked her eyes as she woke up. "Huh? Big brother?" She looked up at him.

He jumped and pushed a hand over her eyes.

"Huh? What are you doing, Big Brother?"

"Oh. N-nothing, ju-just, uh, nothing." He took her hand and led her down a corridor with large wholes in the floor and blood on the floor.

Satoshi gulped. "No way." He whispered.

"Big Brother, take your hand off my eyes." Yuka said, lifting his hand from her eyes.

Her blue eyes widens in horror at the sight of a splattered carcass in the corner of the corridor. She gagged, and her eyes started to tear up.

"Don't look at it." Satoshi said pulling her to his chest.

Yuka sobbed. "W-was that real big brother?" She cried into his stomach, grabbing fistfuls of shirt.

"Yeah... Yeah, it was..." He replied.

"Waaah!" Yuka started sobbing.

"Don't worry, Yuka, we'll be okay." Satoshi soothed.

'Where even are we?' Satoshi thought.

* * *

Kim wandered around this new dark building in terror. Where she found herself landing after she fell was bloody and gory enough, luckily she landed on a bed in the infirmary just right and didn't break her neck in the headboard.

After she ventured out though, she saw things that were so much worse, she even found a note that read: "I'm so sick of living like this. I started out with four other people and after just three days, I'm only two others now, and one of them is my sister. She's not doing well though, a girl with a sharpened bone attacked her and stabbed her repeatedly until she blacked out, that was just a few hours ago. The bleeding won't stop, we can't make it stop. She's going to die, I do hate to admit it, but it's true. In a few hours, or maybe even minutes, only my close friend Tomah and I will be left. I'm scared. But I also want to be free of this place, and if dying is the only way out, then I'll do it. I'm sorry Tomah, but it's up to you now." After the lat sentence, the paper was blood-soaked and most of the writing was runny with blood. (I just made up that ENTIRE letter on the spot. Do don't look for that letter in the game series, 'cause it ain't neva gon' be there :P)

Kim read many more letters too, they were everywhere, peoples confessions to killing others on some, peoples suicide notes on others, one she saw was just written by some innocent kid who died in the middle if writing it, her blood soaked in and dried into the paper and some guts were even permanently stuck to it, covering some letters.i

'It's sick! All of this! I didn't know this would actually happen if the charm failed. I thought sis was just trying to scare me.' She thought.

She kept walking down a large corridor when she came to a staircase. "Huh? Maybe there are people up there." She whispered to herself before going up the stairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs she saw a tall, muscular boy with shaggy, blue-black hair covered in fresh, bright crimson blood. He had a petite girl pinned underneath him and he was holding a small and sharp, metal knife above her chest. She was screaming her head off and blood drained from her mouth and eyes.

Kim let out a scream in pure terror as he pierced a sharp knife through the girls chest repeatedly. The girl stopped screaming and went limp.

The boy grinned and looked up at Kim.

His expression said one thing and one thing only; Kill.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO ALL AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER THREE OF THIS THING. :3 **

**Firstly, I'd like to thank gothga100 for their review. :) I appreciate :P Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this and if you do, please leave a review. Thank you, bye bye. And I know this was a short intro but I didn't really know what to say :P ENJOY! **

* * *

Maka opened her eyes. She leaned up but winced and collapsed back down.

"Agh!" She yelped in pain.

She clutched the back of her head. She felt a liquid cover her hand. Her big forest-green eyes widened in horror. She moved her hand and looked at it. Covering her hand, was dark red blood, but mixed in with the red, was black, black blood.

"Aaahhh!" She screeched, terrified.

She slowly leaned up slowly and leaned against the wall.

"Ah! Shit!" She yelped, grabbing the back of her head.

Maka sat in that same position for ten minutes before she started to hear demonic giggling.

"Sachiko we beg of you, Sachiko we beg of you, Sachiko we beg of you." We giggling voice sang.

Maka whimpered and pushed herself further against the wall.

Maka looked over and saw two transparent blue girls standing there. One hand no head and the other was missing an eye. The one with the head grinned and started to giggle hysterically.

Maka's eyes widened and her throat went completely dry.

* * *

Kid looked around the classroom he and Patty had just found.

"Kid! Come look at this!" Patty exclaimed from the other side if the room.

Kid walked over to her and she pointed at a desk.

"Look." She said.

Carved into the desk was "Ino Tubson was here, 1987, age sixteen. SOS."

"Kid, where are we?" Patty asked.

"Truthfully, Patty," Kid looked at her, "I really have no idea."

* * *

Satoshi and Yuka ran up the stairs at full speed. A blue, transparent boy was chasing them.

"Big brother!" Yuka cried.

"It's gonna be okay, Yuka. Just keep running."

"Okay." Yuka replied back in a pant.

They flew around a corner. But the hallway suddenly ended.

"No! It's a dead end!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Satoshi grabbed Yuka's hand and they turned around, only to be faced with an empty corridor. The ghost was gone.

* * *

Mayu walked around the halls, confused to where she was.

'Oh, where am I? Is anyone else here? It looks like our school... But it's not, it's definitely not our school.' She thought.

She had her head down thinking and she turned a corner only to bump into something and fall on her butt on the wood floor.

"Ow." She mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." A feminine voice exclaimed.

"Huh?" Mayu looked up and to her surprise, standing in front of her was a tall girl with black hair and big violet eyes.

"Here, let me help you up."

The girl extended a hand to Mayu, which she took and the girl pulled her up off the ground.

"Thank you." Mayu said to the taller girl, rusting off her skirt.

The girl smiled. "You're welcome. I'm just glad to see another person, I thought I was alone here."

Mayu nodded. "Uh-huh, me too. Oh, I'm Mayu by the way." She stuck out her hand for the girl to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Mayu. I'm Tsubaki." Tsubaki took her hand and they shook.

Mayu looked her over and noticed she wasn't wearing a school uniform, well at least not one from her school, instead she was wearing a cream colored, sleeveless dress that had a star over one side if her chest and she had on boots that were the same color as her dress. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a dark brown ribbon.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"Where are you from?" Mayu asked.

"Oh, I'm from Death City."

"Death City? Where's that?"

"It's in Nevada." Tsubaki answered.

"Oh okay." Mayu said smiling. "We should stick together, Tsubaki, me and you. I think we'd be safer that way."

Tsubaki smiled and nodded. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
